SamxMikaela: Rockin' the World
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The tribute fic for Sam/Mikaela for 2 Transformers movies.


**SamxMikaela: Rockin' the World**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The 2 song-fic about Sam/Mikaela**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**SCENE 1: Use Somebody?**

**Note: After Transformers part 1**

That sunny evening in Sam's house....

Sam was in his room, thinking of something as he looked outside. Sometimes, he looked at his handphone, waited of something.

_Knock! knock!_ someone opened the door. Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother did it.

"You don't want to go anywhere?" asked her.

"I don't have a mood for going out," said Sam.

"But why not you call your...."

That makes Sam stared to her. That makes Sam's mother closed the door and leaved her son's room.

A few minutes later, Sam thought of something. He remembered of his mom's quotes _"why not you call your..."_. That makes he took out of his handphone and dialled of one phone number and he called someone.

He waited for call and......

"Helo?" said someone, a girl from the phone.

"Can I speak with Mikaela Banes?" asked Sam.

"Sam? Is that you?" asked Mikaela.

Sam muted for a while. Mikaela waited for his answer, but as she tired to wait for him, she decided to disconnect the call.

"Mikaela, wait!" screamed Sam. Mikaela cancelled to disconnect their call.

"Sam, why are you calling me?" asked Mikaela.

"Actually...." said Sam. "Actually, I have something to tell you, but we need to hang out somewhere,"

"Okay, what if you come here?"

"Where?"

"My home, at 6PM,"

"I'll be there,"

Their call ended. Sam rushed downstairs as he ran toward his garage. There, his Camaro car had been activated. Sam walked into that car and leaving his home.

In their way to Mikaela's house, the Camaro (Bumblebee) told him of something.

"Sam.... what... are... you ...wanna.... go?" asked Bumblebee.

"I have something to tell about with Mikaela," said Sam. "We need to get hurry. I have an importantmoment with her,"

There, Bumblebee's radio played of one song. Sam listended of that song while he was on the way to Mikaela's house.

_I've been roaming around_  
_Always looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

A few minutes later, the Camaro car arrived at Mikaela's house. She waited for him for a few minutes ago. Then, she walked toward that car (driver's seat) as Sam moved down of the car window.

"It seems you're not changed," said Mikaela. "But where are you want to take me away?"

"Actually, I haven't planned it yet. It happened in sudden," said Sam. "But you can follow me,"

Mikaela opened at one door beside Sam's seat as she moved in and fasten the seatbelt.

"It seems we have a date," said Mikaela.

"How... how do you know?" asked Sam.

"I know it. We're more than friends, right?" Mikaela kissed Sam softly.

"Yeah. More than friends,"

There, the Camaro car moved and started the journey, leaving the scene.

_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

Their way to nowhere. Sam and Mikaela were having a little talk.

"What's your lastest news about you, Sam?" asked Mikaela.

"Actually, I've been offered into the college," said Sam. "Diploma in Astronomy Science,"

"And then, you want to leave me?"

"I didn't mean like that. We can continue of our relationship as I'll go to the college for more 2 years,"

Mikaela sighed. "Until when it'll over?"

"It's over? What do you talking about?" asked Sam.

"My dad is still in jail. Maybe he'll be release for a few years," said Mikaela.

"You don't have anyone to stay with?"

"Alone," Mikaela looked outside, a golden field at the left and right. "I don't have anyone in this world,"

"But you have me," said Sam.

"Sam? Are you.... serious?"

That car stopped suddenly. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and kissed it. That makes her blushed as she released her hand from his grasp.

"Sam, I think we have a special relationship," said Mikaela.

"Special?" asked Sam.

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me, somebody_

"Special," said Mikaela. "Luckily I have someone that changed most of my life,"

"Me too," said Sam, then he looked toward something else.

"Sam, did you know..... how our meeting had makes us as a special relationship? Did you noticed it?"

"It seems I felt it,"

"Really?"

Sam remembered of his first moment with Mikaela. He meet her after he bought of Chevy Camaro 1976 as he passed in his exam. Actually, Sam hated of that cars he didn't like it. But he must followed to have it. And then, he saw Mikaela walked along the road. There, he flirted her.

"Sam?" asked Mikaela.

"Erm... yeah?" asked Sam.

His flashback played again. Mikaela accepted him to go somewhere with that car. Unfortunately, that car (Bumblebee) broke down. Mikaela helped him to fix some of that car. There, he felt of something......

His date with Mikaela didn't stop right there. Everytime there's incident of Transformers, he and Mikaela met. Sometimes, they didn't know there's one chemistry that makes them fit enough together.

They felt they needed each other. Mikaela needed some protection from Sam as her father had imprisoned. Sam needed Mikaela to protect the AllSpark.

"Sam," said Mikaela. "Are you there?"

"Mikaela?" asked Sam. "I'm here. Why?"

"Actually, where are we want to go?"

_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Im ready now_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_

"Er... I don't know how to answer it. But this is our destination. We just hang out nowhere and have a personal talk," said Sam.

"So?" asked Mikaela. "We're just to hang out here?"

"Why, Mikaela?"

"So nice that we're here, I haven't go out with anyone for a few years,"

"But you're finally hang out with me,"

Sam pulled Mikaela closer to him and kissed her. That makes Mikaela started to reply his kiss.

"Do you want to promise of something?" asked Mikaela.

"Sure," said Sam. "We're more than best friends,"

"Sure? We're never been apart?"

"I promise. I won't leave you, Mikaela,"

_I've been roaming around,_  
_Always looking down at all I see_

Then, Sam kissed her. "I love you,"

* * *

**SCENE 2: Rockin' the World**

**Maybe little OOC included. Just read the English lyrics.**

**Note: After Revenge of The Fallen (ROTF)**

After the world saved, Sam looked up to the sky as he remembered of his moment to save the world from being destroyed by The Fallen and the Decepticons.

That night, Leo rushed into his room. Sam stared to him.

"What happen?" asked Sam. "You're so panicked,"

"I'm panicked right now!" said Leo. "You need for someone tonight,"

"Someone for what?"

"Tonight is special party for the 'high-qualifified' students at the hall over there. You need to come. You're choosen,"

"But what not you replace me for there?"

"Are you kidding, Witwicky? I've been rejected by them. You must come there tonight,"

"Just say to them, I don't have anyone to accompany with,"

"But what about..... Mikaela?"

Sam thought of something. Yeah, Sam can brought Mikaela for that party. But it couldn't be. Mikaela was not a student from that college.

"Every choosen students can bring anyone into the party. You can do that," said Leo.

"You better stay away," said Sam. "I have something to do,"

Leo leaved his room as Sam called of someone.

Meanwhile, in Mikaela's house. She was waiting for Sam's call. He didn't call her after they finished to save the world. Maybe he had forgotten of her.

Her handphone rang. Mikaela answered it.

"Mikaela, I have something to tell about. Bumblebee will come here for a few seconds. He will take you there," said Sam.

"You mean...." Mikaela shocked as she saw Bumblebee at outside of her house. She rushed out toward the Camaro car and that car took her into the college.

There, Sam waited for her.

"Sam, what does it mean?" asked Mikaela, walked toward him.

"Mikaela, sorry for not calling you for a whole day," said Sam. "But you need to be with me right now,"

Sam pulled her hand into the hall as that party began.

"Sam," said Mikaela. "You called me only for this party?"

"Not an ordinary party, Mikaela," said Sam. "It celebrated for us,"

"For us? But how?"

That music started. All of the choosen students with their partner started to dance. So were Sam and Mikaela.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sam... Mikaela... bergabung meletup_

(Translated in English)  
_Sam... Mikaela.... united and exploded_

"This party for us, Sam? Are you kidding?" asked Mikaela.

"I'm not kidding," said Sam. "From you, it was only a party. For me, it's special,"

"What do you mean?"

"This party is specialised for us, for save the world. And we better celebrated it,"

Both of them continued dancing.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biarkan orang berkata kita pasangan tak kena_  
_Biarkan mata-mata menjeling penuh curiga_  
_Mereka tidak tahu hubungan engkau dan aku_  
_Meletup bila bersatu_  
_Walaupun ku kekiri, ku kekanan_  
_Kita maju ke hadapan_  
_Siapa benar siapa salah_  
_Yang penting sama mengalah_

(Translated in English)  
_Just let anyone said, we're not a perfect match_  
_Just let their eyes looking us doubtfully_  
_They didn't know of relationship between you and me_  
_Exploded when united together_  
_Even I'm to the left, I'm to the right_  
_We'll move forward_  
_Who is right and who is wrong_  
_And the important is given up together_

They remembered of much memories about themselves. Sam and Mikaela had almost break-up as Sam needed to go to the college. But everything's changed after they gotta much weird incident as their drama was begin. Sam became a target of The Fallen to find the Matrix of Leadership while Mikaela found of Wheels/ Wheelie to find the last shard of AllSpark. There, they reunited to save the world before been destroyed by The Fallen.

"And luckily we're here," said Sam.

"And finally..." said Mikaela. "I know that you love me,"

They moved closer and one lovely kiss had been given. That loud music didn't stop them from remembering of their love story.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_  
_Meletup…. Ahhh…_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (We are) Altogether (altogether)_  
_Rockin' the world_  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (We are) Altogether (Altogether)_  
_Rockin' the world_  
_Exploded Ah_

They remember, they travelled to Egypt to find the Matrix of Leadership and revive Optimus Prime as they can stop The Fallen to finish the world. They ran together, to save the world. They had a same mission. But they didn't know about it.

Until they remembered when Sam 'died', Mikaela told him that she loved him and she's really need him. With a miracle, Sam woke up and told her that he also loved her.

"Isn't it a miracle? Only you said that you loved me, can revived me?" asked Sam.

"Perhaps," said Mikaela.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biarkan orang berkata kita pasangan tak kena_  
_Biarkan mata-mata menjeling penuh curiga_  
_Mereka tidak tahu hubungan engkau dan aku_  
_Meletup bila bersatu_  
_Walaupun ku kekiri, ku kekanan_  
_Kita maju ke hadapan_  
_Siapa benar siapa salah_  
_Yang penting sama mengalah_

(Translated in English)  
_Just let anyone said, we're not a perfect match_  
_Just let their eyes looking us doubtfully_  
_They didn't know of relationship between you and me_  
_Exploded when united together_  
_Even I'm to the left, I'm to the right_  
_We'll move forward_  
_Who is right and who is wrong_  
And the important is given up together

That music became more live to continue with. Sam and Mikaela danced together, makes many students there whistled.

"Hey, Witwicky! Continue it! So cool!!"

They ignored it as they continued to dance and they trapped in their cuddle.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_  
_Meletup…. Ahhh…_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (We are) Altogether (altogether)_  
_Rockin' the world_  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (We are) Altogether (Altogether)_  
_Rockin' the world_  
_Exploded Ah_

"You ready, Mikaela?" asked Sam.

"Sure, why not?" asked Mikaela.

As the bridge of that song started, they rushed to the stage then Sam and Mikaela grabbed the microphone and started to sing together.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sam... Mikaela… bergabung meletup_  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_

(Translated in English)  
_Sam... Mikaela.... united and exploded_  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (We are) Altogether (altogether)_  
_Rockin' the world_

That makes all of them screamed as they saw Sam and Mikaela danced and sing together on the stage.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ohhhh… Ohh… Ohhh… Kita berdua menggegar dunia_  
_Ohhhh… Ohh… Ohhh… Kita berdua menggegar dunia_  
_Ohhh… Ehhh… Ohhh.. Ehhh… Ohhh…_  
_Kita berdua (berdua)… Bersama (Bersama)…_  
_Menggegar dunia_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh Oh Oh..... We are rockin' the world_  
_Oh Oh Oh..... We are rockin' the world_  
_Oh Eh Oh Eh Oh_  
_We are (we are) altogether (altogether)_  
_rockin' the world_

The song ended. All students there clapped their hands. But Sam and Mikaela were gone. They ran away from the hall and remembered of that moment. They giggled and kissed.

The End

Moral Value: Guys and girls are needing each other. Like Sam and Mikaela.

**Okay, REViEWS PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**


End file.
